Cemburu?
by cresaga
Summary: Tentang kapten gagak kesayangan kita yang tengah dilanda cemburu.. atau tidak?


Siang itu seharusnya menjadi siang biasa di Karasuno; Dimana Daichi akan datang lebih awal untuk membuka ruang penyimpanan klub sementara anggota tim lainnya melakukan pemanasan. Seringnya sih, Sugawara akan datang tak lama lagi untuk membantunya.

Biasanya begitu, tapi hari ini berbeda.

Suga datang lebih dulu, membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk memilah barang-barang yang berada dalam kotak satu persatu, seakan mencari sesuatu. Kotak-kotak yang biasanya tersusun rapi di sudut ruangan tersebar hampir ke segala penjuru, beberapa isinya berhamburan keluar. Kasarnya, berantakan. Daichi baru saja akan masuk dan membantu mencarikan apapun yang pemuda itu cari sebelum matanya melihat Suga tersenyum pada sosok yang sejak tadi berada di sudut ruangan.

Kiyoko Shimizu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haikyuu by Haruichi Furudate

Cemburu..? By Nnatsuhira

No profit gained by making this fanfiction

Warning ; Possibly OOc, typo yang luput saat editing, etc.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suga menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Senyum yang ditunjukkannya pada hampir semua orang. Senyum yang membuatmu bagai ditempa angin dari air conditioner bersuhu terendah saat musim panas, menyejukkan. Tapi entah kenapa Daichi merasa sesuatu yang janggal pada dirinya.

Perasaan itu seperti saat setter Seijoh yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai senpai Kageyama saat smp menjuluki Suga _Mr. Refreshing_ dan memujinya selama beberapa saat. Atau saat Daichi tak sengaja melihat Suga di pusat perbelanjaan bersama seseorang yang ternyata adalah sepupu sang wakil kapten itu sendiri. Rasanya bagai ketika sesuatu menusuk hatimu dan meninggalkan rasa sesak yang tak berkesudahan.

Oh, dia ingat sekarang; cemburu.

Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Kiyoko saat Daichi 'curhat' tentang hubungannya dan Suga, walau dia tak menyebutkan nama Suga secara gamblang pada gadis berkacamata itu, tentu saja.

Lucu karna orang yang menjadi tempat curhatnya dulu bertansformasi menjadi orang yang dicemburuinya sekarang.

.

.

.

Eh, benarkah dia cemburu pada Kiyoko?

Mungkin saja, kan Suga hanya membantu Kiyoko mencari sesuatu mengingat sifat lelaki itu yang selalu mengutamakan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Ya, pasti Suga hanya membantu Kiyoko, tak lebih. Daichi tanpa sadar mengulang-ulang hal itu, bagai mantra.

Daichi masih terdiam, bahkan ketika Suga telah berada di depannya, melambai lambaikan tangan dengan jarak yang terbilang sangat dekat. "Daichi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sang kapten yang tadinya dalam masa trans mendadak tersadar ketika melihat wajah Suga yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, Daichi bahkan hampir saja menyambar kedua belah bibir itu jika saja ia tidak ingat sedang berada dimana sekarang. "Y-ya, mengapa aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Kau terlihat aneh, kau sakit?" Tanya Suga, memandang Daichi tepat di kedua gelap milik sang kapten, tanpa melebarkan sesentipun jarak di antara mereka, entah si pemilik nama kecil Koushi itu tidak sadar atau memang sengaja menggoda Daichi.

Dan Daichi yang awalnya ingin sesegera mungkin mundur sebelum merealisasikan apapun yang ada dikepalanya sekarang, terdiam saat Suga menatapnya intens. Seolah ada magnet yang tak kasat mata yang memaksanya hanya memandang kedalam mata kelabu yang menenangkan di depannya lebih lama lagi. Memaksanya melupakan seluruh dunia walau hanya sekejap, makin menghanyutkannya dalam sepasang netra kelabu.

Oh, kira-kira sudah berapa ia dan Suga tidak sedekat ini? Pemuda itu baru menyadarinya sekarang, saat bertatapan dengan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu bahwa Daichi merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Kesibukan kelas tiga benar-benar memisahkan mereka selama beberapa saat.

Dan acara-bertatap-tatapan-intens itu bisa saja berlangsung hingga esok hari jika saja Kiyoko tidak melenyapkan kesunyian dengan dehaman canggung. "Aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari, aku kembali. Terima kasih, Sugawara." Kemudian mengangguk pada keduanya sebelum keluar dari ruang penyimpanan dan menghilang di tikungan.

"Err.. sepertinya kita juga harus kembali." Suga berkata gugup, memutuskan kontak mata kemudian mundur dengan cepat bersamaan dengan semburat merah yang seketika muncul di wajahnya.

Daichi terkekeh. Sungguh, Suga yang sedang malu-malu begini sangat menarik baginya. Membuatnya makin ingin menggodanya. "Kau terlihat aneh, kau sakit?" Kata Daichi, mencoba menirukan kata-kata Suga beberapa saat lalu. Hanya saja kalimatnya tidak bernada khawatir seperti milik Suga sama sekali, melainkan penuh ejekan.

Seperti yang telah diduganya, wajah Suga yang telah memerah makin menjadi-jadi, bahkan sekarang sampai ke kedua telinganya. "J-jangan menggodaku." Suga berucap sambil mencoba meng-karate chop perut Daichi yang sayangnya dapat dibaca dengan mudah oleh lelaki itu.

Kali ini Daichi yang makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suga, dengan sebelah tangan memerangkap lengan sang pemuda kelabu, Daichi mendorong suga ke tembok disebelahnya. Atau yang orang-orang biasa katakan; Kabedon. Mereka kembali bertatapan cukup lama sampai Suga menyeletuk dengan kecemasan yang cukup kentara, "B-bagaimana jika ada yang datang?"

Sang kapten terdiam, berpikir sebentar kemudian dengan cepat mengunci pintu (syukurlah Kiyoko tidak membawa kuncinya) dan kemudian menyimpannya di tempat yang tak dapat dijangkau Suga.

"D-daichi..?" Lirih Suga dengan wajah horror. Perasaanya mulai tidak enak sekarang. Hal buruk akan terjadi sebentar lagi, dia yakin.

Daichi belum mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya memasang seringai nakal sambil terus mendekatkan dirinya pada Suga, "Bagaimana jika kita lupakan semua itu untuk sementara?" bisiknya tepat didepan telinga pemuda itu.

"Mmh-"

Dan ya, inilah alasan bagaimana mereka bisa datang terlambat dengan penampilan super berantakan dan menjadi bahan gosip para anggota klub voli putra di Karasuno selama seminggu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Omake—

.

.

.

"Sudah menemukan jaketmu, Kiyoko- _San_?" Yachi Hitoka bertanya ringan, sambil memperhatikan dengan serius serangan cepat kageyama dan hinata.

Kiyoko mengangguk kaku, namun sayangnya tak dilihat Yachi karena gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan dinamik duo milik Karasuno yang merasa penampilan mereka harus disaksikan olehnya.

Tak mendengar jawaban dari kiyoko, Yachi kembali bertanya. Kali ini mencoba membagi perhatiannya pada Kiyoko, "Kiyo—ASTAGA KAU MIMISAN—"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama hiatus, saya kembaliiii~~ /krikkrik/

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan yang luput, baik itu typo, ooc, atau perbedaan dengan canon. Saya nulisnya sesuai headcanon sendiri sih, jadi mungkin jatuhnya malah ooc;; /cry.

Yosh, thanks for reading!


End file.
